I Wonder
by redpandaj
Summary: She was my personal fire, my own Starfire, and I would make her mine, even if it took the rest of my life to do it. Yeah, she was that important to me, even if she didn’t know it yet.
1. His Eyes

It's my first fic, so be nice to me. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, much as I would like to.

Robin's P.o.v.

There she was in the corner of the room, looking lonely like she always did, even though she was surrounded by her friends and all of them showered attention on her like a group of adoring fans.

She did deserve it, after all. She was very beautiful, with vivid green eyes, fiery red hair, and a perfect hour-glass figure. There was something about her that just seemed to be otherworldly, almost like she was the leader of a group of powerful people and the rest of us needed to fall in line to please her.

It wasn't like she was stuck-up, as a matter of fact, her personality was quite the opposite. People just immediately wanted to fulfill her every wish, just because she was so shy and sweet about them helping her, even if it was something infinitely small, like sitting and talking to her, or picking up things when she dropped them, just so she wouldn't have to.

I really don't think she will ever know what I happen to think of her. To others, I was the nerdy, kind of odd person out, but my step-father just happened to be a multi-millionaire, so that instantly moved me into the popular group, even if I didn't want to be there at all.

Some people are so shallow, they will just stick a label on you and call it good, never mind the other things you may be to others and yourself.

She was my personal fire, my own Starfire, and I would make her mine, even if it took the rest of my life to do it. Yeah, she was that important to me, even if she didn't know it yet.

******

Starfire's P.o.v.

It's always nice to have friends, even if they are a bit superficial at times. My friend Terra happens to be one of those people, even though she doesn't try to, it just happens without her really noticing that she might be insulting someone in the process.

She's also very pretty, with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. My friend Garfield (a.k.a. B.B. , which was what we all called him because of his love of b.b. guns) is head-over-heels in love with her, not that she really notices him, the poor guy.

He dyed his hair purple last year to try to stand out to her, with little result. However, because he got so much positive feedback from his friends (Purple really is his best color, and it looked good on him.) and his teachers, (which were relieved that he was directing his energies to his hair and not one of the evil schemes that he was so known for cooking up with his best friend instead.) that he decided to keep it that way, and it's been like that ever since. Which brings me to B.B.'s best friend and partner in crime, Victor Stone.

Victor told us that he had little machines that his deceased father invented implanted in his brain to make himself smarter. Well, whatever it was, if anything, worked. He's the smartest person that I know, and if he doesn't know something, he knows where to find someone who does. B.B. nicknamed him Cyborg, because he likes it better than Victor, and with the story of machines in his brain, it just seemed to fit.

The last member of our little group is my best friend Rachel Roth, who preferred to be called Raven after her favorite bird. She actually has one in a cage in her house, and his name is Bartholemue. He was injured as a chick and will never fly, but because she wouldn't let them put him down, she got to keep him. She had waist-length black hair, but she cut it down to shoulder-length last week. I was pretty sad about it, because I love to play with and style her hair all the time. Raven also has deep indigo eyes that I am jealous of, but they rarely show any emotion when she's around people other than me. She isn't very social.

But to get back to the subject at hand, it was my dear, sweet friend Terra that started it all. She was babbling on about some party she was planning that weekend, and I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying when a pair of brilliant blue eyes caught mine.

They belonged to someone, that was obvious, but I couldn't quite remember meeting these particular pair of eyes before, and believe me, they were memorable.

I was just about to point him out to Terra and Rachel, but someone blocked my view, and I had to reply to what ever it was that Terra had asked me, and when I finally had a chance to look back, they were gone. How odd…

Robin's P.o.v.

Oh, gosh, I almost blew it. I had been sitting by myself, looking at her like I normally did in the mornings, because just seeing her helped my day get better, and she actually met my gaze. It was just an accident, she had been staring around the room like she was bored and only pretending to be paying attention to one of her friends.

I looked back, and saw a slight confusion in her bright green eyes when she saw that I was looking at her. Luckily, before I could make matters even worse than they already were, someone stepped in front of me, and I took the chance to escape her gaze, because she would have probably tried to come over and talk to me if I had continued to stare so blatantly at her, and I couldn't afford that just yet. It would accelerate plans that I had taken great pains to make, and it could all turn out badly if things got changed this late in the planning. No, I could wait, and my beautiful girl would have to just continue to be curious as to who had just met her eyes until I was ready to reveal myself.

R&R! They equal love!


	2. Oops That wasn't in the plan

**I hope ya'll like it! I'm updating as fast as I can, so be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I want to!**

Chapter two

Robin's P.o.v.

Today was the day. I was actually going to set my plan into action. I wasn't going to make direct contact, oh no, not for phase one. I was going to start by leaving little things in her locker, just to see how she reacted to them, so I could get a gauge of what she did and didn't like.

After that, for phase two, I would leave secret admirer notes and see who she thought it was. That would tell me who she liked enough to think that they might do it, and I could act like a mixture of them when I first met her. Then, for phase three, I would propose to meet her and come with a mask on to disguise myself.

I was deep in planning on what to leave in her locker first, and I bumped into someone and knocked them onto the floor, sending books and papers flying in all directions.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you at all…" my voice trailed off as I looked at the person's eyes, and they were that bright, beautiful shade of green that had become my favorite for the past two years as I had watched her from the shadows.

I hoped she couldn't see the shock in my eyes as I helped her to her feet, then picked up her stuff.

"No, I'm alright. I apologize as well, I did not pay attention to where I was going." She tried to peer under the black bangs that almost covered my blue eyes, but I turned away from her so she couldn't get a good look.

Heavens, but she was _**hot**_, as in so smoking she made steam look cool. Fiery red hair flowed down her back, and the plain black t-shirt she wore hugged her graceful curves just enough to make it on the edge between appealling and a little baggy. She wore regular dark blue jeans, but they were fitted enough to make it appealing but not too tight, just like her shirt.

And that goes without mentioning her eyes. A starburst of lighter green etched with a deep emerald, and so expressive you could always tell what she was thinking, even if she tried to hide it from you.

"Do I know you?" she asked, frowning a bit as she tried to place just who I was.

"No, and I don't think I know you either." Good thing I'd been practicing on hiding my emotions, or she might have caught the lie in my mouth as I spoke it.

Just then, the bell rang, and I started walking away after giving her some excuse about not wanting to miss my next class.

As soon as I could run without her seeing me, I did. Sprinting to the boy's locker room, I tried to calm my heart as I leaned against the cool lockers, going through the scene again and again in my head as I slid to the floor.

I was such an idiot! If I had been paying attention to my surroundings, I could have avoided the whole situation and not had to worry about comprimising the plan that took me the entire summer to write, plus the first few weeks to make adjustments after I studied her all of her new habits.

Ah, crap. Now I was going to have to make an entirely new plan, and it was going to take forever. This sucks.

Starfire's P.o.v.

I was walking through the halls of the school the next day just before the end of first period, because I had finished early and Ms. Hailey let me go to the library to get some new books. I love books, and am a total sucker for romance and fantasy novels, so I left the library with a rather large stack of books, and was on my way to my locker to put some of them away before my next class when I smacked into something very solid and tall, and all my stuff fell as I landed very ungracefully on my rear end.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you at all…" the light tenor voice said, then trailed off as his brilliant blue eyes met mine.

A look almost like a cross between panic and shock passed through them, almost so fast I couldn't be sure that it had actually been there in the first place, and he helped me to my feet. Dang, this guy was _**strong**_. He had to be in weights or on some sports team, because I rarely saw anyone as lithe and muscular as he looked like that didn't do one of the two.

He bent down to pick up my things, and I took the chance to study him. Deep black hair with jagged bangs that almost covered his eyes, and it was just the right length between too long and too short. He was nice to look at, though I didn't think he would stand out much in a crowd. He almost had an air about him that said that he didn't like being around people. He wore a button-down red and white plaid shirt that was a nice contrast with his eyes, and black jeans that were a little baggy.

"No, I'm alright. I apologize as well, I did not pay attention to where I was going." I said, trying to catch his eyes as he handed me my stuff, but he turned away from me in a way that suggested he was ususally uncomfortable with making eye-contact. I decided not to press the issue, but there was something about his eyes that I could have sworn I had seen before, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Do I know you?" I found myself asking before I could stop the words from coming out, and I frowned a little at myself in disapproval.

"No, and I don't think I know you either." He answered quickly, and before I could say anything else, the bell had rung, and he was half way down the hall, calling back that he didn't want to be late for his next class.

I watched him go for a minute, and I liked the long, loping stride he had as he walked down the hall. I bet he was in track and field, and that was why he was in such good shape. I would ask Terra later, her current boyfriend was on the team.

I resolved to talk to Raven about the incident later, and ran to my locker, put my books away, and booked it to class, making it just before the tardy bell rang, and the scene slipped my mind as I played with clay and glaze in my pottery class and talked to Cyborg, because he had that class with me.

I wonder who he could have been?

**You gotta love the way I leave you all hanging. I'm so evil to you guys, but I'm the author, so I can get away with it! R&R, or I won't update!**


	3. What the?

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, blah blah blah**

Chapter 3

Starfire's P.o.v.

I fully intended to have a long talk with Raven and Terra about the odd happenings during the day, but I wouldn't see Raven until tomorrow, and Terra just had to go home sick right before the period that I had with her, so I didn't have a chance to talk to either of them about the situation.

Fortunately, Raven's house was across the street and one house down from mine, so I just went over after school that day.

"So, that's really odd." She told me after my explanation. "He just left? He didn't even try to introduce himself?"

"Nope. Do you know anyone that could fit his description? I don't think I've seen him before."

"I think I might. I would have to get a clear view of him to know for sure, but I think I may have seen him before. It can't be that hard to spot him, because we don't have too many black-haired and blue-eyed guys in our school. Ask Terra, because there aren't too many people she doesn't know one way or another."

"Well, I was already going to do that, because he looked kind of like he might be on the track team, and her latest guy is on it, so he might know who he is. I would like to thank him again for helping me when he didn't have to. I think it was really sweet of him."

"Star, it's impossible for you to have bad thoughts about people. You just get along with everyone anyway, and that makes people want to help you. Anyway, I know this is pretty off-topic, but have you heard about the masquerade Terra's throwing?"

"No, I haven't. When is it?"

"I think it's tomorrow, but you would have to talk to her to know for sure all the details. I haven't even gotten anything for it yet." She shrugged like she didn't really care.

"That's no surprise." I teased back. "You only get things last minute, like the day it's going to happen. I can't really get why you do it, though. It just gives you less time to prepare."

"Oh, be quiet. Besides, if you want to go, you'll have to get stuff last minute like me. Friday is tomorrow, in case you were too preoccupied to notice. Just because you need a three week in advance to prepare for everything doesn't mean that I do too. Are you ready to meditate? The stress could be making your energies go wonky."

"Ray, you are so paranoid! Just because your energy is constantly fighting you and trying get out when you show emotion if front of other people does not mean that mine works the same way yours does."

"You will meditate or I will tie you up in Tamaranian-proof chains and leave you in my closet until you do." Her eyes started to glow the tell-tale black that showed she was about to use her energies.

"Fine." I was more sulky than repentant and frightened, which I know irritated her during training session. Oh, well. It was good practice for her to keep her emotions in check. Or at least that was what I told myself. Mostly I just wanted to make her mad.

She left, and I obediently sat with my legs folded beneath me and my hands resting on them, left in right with the thumbs connected to help the flow of energy, telling myself to think of happy things. (Yes, it does sound cliché, but it _**works**_, and that is all that counts.)

When Raven came in to check on me about an hour later, I was floating about three feet off the ground and grinning to myself with my eyes closed.

"I know you liked the guy you saw today, but there isn't any reason to be so happy about it."

Her voice snapped me out of my trance, and I crashed to the floor as my concentration broke.

"Ow." I said from my position on the floor as she stood over me, holding a glass of something in her hand. "That hurt, you big meanie. You're so cruel to me."

"Don't be a wuss. I know you've taken worse beatings. Besides, I thought you might want some apple juice."

"Yay!" I cried, jumping up and snatching the glass from her and downing it in one swallow. I _**love**_ apple juice. "More?" I asked, holding out the empty glass to her as I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"No. Your mother called, and I thought you might want to know."

"Oh, okay. I'm gone." I told her, heading out of her room towards the front door.

"Hey, Star?" Ray's call stopped me short.

"Ye-e-es?" I called back, drawing out the word to make it more obnoxious.

"We'll get something to wear for Terra's party after school tomorrow."

Robin's P.o.v.

I spent the entire period in the locker room, waiting for my heart rate to calm down. Just before the bell rang, my friends Victor and Garfield came in to change, talking about their respective crushes.

I would feel bad for Gar, with the girl he liked not even noticing him, but I was in the same boat and couldn't.

"Yo, Richard. How's it going?" Vic asked as he opened his locker, then he turned back to Gar and said, "So like I was saying, Terra's masquerade party tomorrow is probably your best chance to do anything. Ray and Star are both coming, so we'll all be there to root for you."

"I don't know, I mean, she doesn't even know I exist."

"Wait a minute." I interjected, "Who's throwing what party and who's going?"

"You mean you don't know? Mr. King-of-the-schedule?" Gar asked, looking at me with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"No. What's going on?"

"Terra's going to throw a masquerade tomorrow, and Ray and Star are going to be there. I can take you if you need a ride."

"No," I said, thinking of the ruckus _**my**_ ride would bring if I took it to Terra's house. "No, I think I've got it covered."

"Okay, just make sure you have a costume and mask before you go."

Vic grabbed his stuff and slammed his locker shut, turning to Gar.

"You ready to go? Mr. Sykes will have a fit if we're late. Speaking of which, Rich, shouldn't you get to class too?"

"No, my next one is in here."

"I can't get how you stay as fit as you are and only take one gym class that isn't even that hard, and you not playing on any sports teams either."

"I just work out at home with my step-dad all the time."

"Hmm." Was all Vic said before he left, Gar behind him, and the heavy metal locker room door slammed after them.

Checking to make sure they were gone, I silently punched my hand in the air, giving out a mental shout of joy. Yes!

I couldn't believe my luck! My mind whirled with the possibilities, and I started a new plan just for the party. Afterwards… well, we would just have to see what happened.

My mind suddenly halted in its tracks. Aww, shoot. What was I going to tell Bruce? And better yet, what was I going to wear?

I didn't know yet, but what I did know was that I loved her, and if it meant dressing up with a mask was all I could do to see her, then I would do it whole heartedly.

**O.O Robin had a girly moment! The horror! It was fun to write, though.**

**Really big chappie coming up next, so stay tuned!**

**Just so ya'll's know, if I don't get enough reviews, I will make you wait for the next chapter. So R&R! Pretty please with a cherry and whipped cream on top?**


	4. Masquerade

**Dang, this was a really long chapter. It took me five hours to write, so you better like it! (Just kidding)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Robin would be mine.**

Chapter 4

Robin's P.o.v.

I had a lot of planning to do, and very little time to do it in. The party started in just under five hours at eight o'clock, and most of my ideas were in place already.

Terra wasn't too happy about me taking over her rose garden for the night, (probably because she wanted to show off to her new boyfriend. I swear she has a new one every week if not in less time than even that.) but after promising to let her keep whatever extensions I made to it, she let me have it.

Persuading Rachel to tell me what her best friend was wearing, and a few other things was another matter entirely.

"Please?" I begged her over the phone. "I'm on my knees here. Literally. Is it really so hard to tell me what color she's wearing?"

"I'm not to happy about you bumping into her the other day. You and I both know that wasn't in your oh-so-brilliant plan to have her get to know you."

"Don't get mad at me, it's not like I did it on purpose just to irritate you. The situation was out of my control, and now we just have to deal with it. Besides, I started on a new plan as soon as I heard about the party."

"You have me to thank for that, just so you know. I gave Terra the suggestion as soon as I heard what happened."

"Thank you. Please tell me? Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm rather irritated with you at the moment, and I would really rather just let you stew about it for a while. Besides the fact that-"

"Hey, can you open your front door for me?" I suddenly said, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

I could just imagine the look of shock on her face as she did, and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I am going to kill you, Dick." Was all she could choke out in her shock.

"You know you love me. You can call me back later and tell me your answer."

Vic's voice came on the phone. "Plan Alpha executed successfully. Star's going to wear blue tonight. Just so you know, Ray probably won't be able to talk to you later, but you can see her tonight. You now owe me a new computer."

"Have fun." I said, then hung up my phone, grinning as I sat down.

It had taken some doing, but I finally managed to convince Vic to intervene if my conversation with Rachel didn't go as well as I would like.

I had him waiting outside her door in a tux, listening to us talking on his own phone through a connection to mine. When she opened the door, he went down on one knee and brought out a bouquet of black roses from behind his back, knowing it was her favorite color, and asking her to go on a date with him. She probably really was going to kill me, but I knew Vic would be able to get the other information I needed out of her.

One problem down, five hundred more to go. Why won't it end?

Starfire's P.o.v.

My entire time after school and before the party was taken up by the one subject all girls can relate to. Shopping at the mall. I usually didn't do things last minute, so Ray had to be my helper through it all. We got my dress, shoes, and accessories without too much trouble, (**A.N. Yes, there will be a description later**.) and then Ray left to get my mask from her house.

I had some time before our appointment at the salon, so I went to get something to eat at the food court, then moved to the book store.

Three books later, Ray called and told me that I would have to go to the salon alone because something had come up.

"And what would that be?" I asked, confused.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and then Cy's voice came on the phone.

"Sorry, Star, but I just kidnapped your best friend, and you can't see her for the rest of the day until the party."

"Oh, well, have fun then." I said, and he hung up.

That was really odd. I had no idea that Cy and Ray liked each other so much, but maybe that was just me.

It was almost time to go to the salon, so I bought the three books I had read plus three more, and headed down to the salon.

I had thought it was going to be worse than it was, all of the women there were very nice to me, and I got my hair and nails done with almost no trouble at all. (**A.N. Once again, there will be a description later. I'm not giving out any details yet.)**

All I had to do now was go home and entertain myself until it was time to get ready, and not mess up my hair in the process.

It was probably going to be a big bore, but hey, I was a girl, and even the bigger girls liked excuses to dress up.

Robin's P.o.v.

It was going to be perfect. I had everything planned out to the last detail. All I have to do now is wait for the party to start.

What time is it? I looked at my watch. It was only seven. I had finished everything in record time, but the better question still remained to be asked.

What the heck was I supposed to do between now and then?! Crap.

Starfire's P.o.v.

I was just getting ready for the party in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Ray, I yelled at her to come in.

The door opened, something metal hit the hardwood floor, and then it closed again. What the heck?

I went out into the front room, and had to catch my breath at what I saw there.

Two dozen light blue roses were set in a decorative metal container. They must have cost someone a fortune, and in such an unusual color too. I wondered who could have sent them. There was a mask and note attached to it. I opened the note and noticed that it was written in a very ornate hand, then read it.

It read,

_My dear Star,_

_You do not know me, but let it suffice to say that I am acquainted with a good friend of yours. She wasn't able to give your mask to you herself, and so she asked me to deliver it to you. The roses are my own, and I would be delighted if you would accept them from me. We have met before, but I doubt you would recognize me in costume._

_I would like to be introduced to you formally, and I will meet you in Terra's ballroom. I will be the only one there in black and silver._

_Sincerely,_

_The man in the mask_

I have a secret admirer? Since when? And what the heck made him think that he could just assume that I was going to meet him at Terra's party at all?

Not going just to spite the guy sat well with me, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Ray and Terra would kill me if I didn't go after saying that I would, not to mention the fact that it would mean I had just bought a brand-new dress for nothing.

I was stuck. I had to go. Picking up the vase and setting it on the counter, I went back into the bathroom and added one more squirt of hair spray, then went outside to my car, grabbing the mask as I went by.

Robin's P.o.v.

After I dropped the vase of roses at her house, I went to prepare for the party my self. In the entire get-up but my mask and cape, I hopped on my black Harley Davidson motorcycle and rode to Terra's house.

Rachel and Vic were already there, and I was talking to them when I saw her walk in.

I had already seen the mask, but nothing could prepare me for what the whole picture looked like, and I dropped my drink, which Vic just managed to catch before it hit the floor, as I stared at her in awe.

Her long and heavy red hair had been curled and pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head, allowing the rest to cascade down to the middle of her back, with two stray curls framing either side of her face. Blue jeweled combs held the whole thing up, which matched her dangling earrings and choker.

She didn't wear a lot of make-up, but then again, she didn't have to. Just a little eye shadow on her lids to accent the spicy green of her eyes.

She wore a long evening gown, with small quarter sleeves and a round neckline just low enough to give a hint of cleavage, but not too much.

It was a deep, icy blue, with the bodice fitted to her curves and covered with shining beads in swirling patterns, the skirt full and flowing down to almost touch the floor, also with some beading.

Her light blue half-mask was covered with a silky material, and the beading and thread designs matched her dress.

"What the heck are you so shocked about?" Vic demanded angrily. "You look like you just saw- Oh." He had looked in the direction I was staring at and seen Star.

Ray ignored both of us and walked to her friend, pulling her into a hug.

Vic and Ray had dressed to match, and not surprisingly, they dressed in black. Vic wore a tux, dress pants, and a black t-shirt. Ray had on a high cut black dress perfectly fitted to her form and a black cape with a hood that clasped at her throat over her outfit. She had even curled her hair, but hadn't bothered to put it up.

I disappeared into the shadows as my friend's attention was diverted. There would be a time to see her, but this wasn't it.

***Later that evening***

All of the guests had arrived, Terra had opened her presents, and the dance floor was now open to those brave enough to make enough fools of themselves until everyone else joined them.

Surprisingly enough, Star had looked almost bored throughout the whole affair. Well then, I would just have to liven things up for her.

Starfire's P.o.v.

I was right. The party had been a total bore so far, and we were only an hour and a half into it! Most people came as couples, so it kind of felt like prom and your date had left you when the dancing started.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like there was anything bad with the DJ, and Terra always throws amazing parties, but my mystery person hadn't shown up yet, and I hadn't even caught a glimpse of anyone wearing black and silver.

Trying to dance with Cy and B.B. was so pitiful that it was almost funny. I was a trained ballroom dancer, for crying out loud!

"You appear to be rather irritated with the proceedings, my dear." A light tenor voice spoke at my elbow, and I turned to see him standing there.

It was the guy that had sent me the flowers and the note, it had to be! He wore a loose shirt that tightened at the wrist and semi-tight black colonial pants.

His mask was the same silvery color as the vase he sent me, and then I noticed his eyes. They were such a brilliant blue, and I could have sworn I had seen them before.

Wait a minute. They were the same eyes I had seen looking at me from across the commons the other day! I wonder how long he's been watching me.

I also noticed that he had shaggy black hair that would have fallen in his eyes had he not had a mask on.

"And why would that be, dear sir?" I played along with his charade, it wasn't like I had anything else to do.

"Well, if you want my advice, I would suggest moving out onto the dance floor, since there are probably many young men eager to take your hand."

"Well, sir, if you are offering?" I challenged him. I'm not usually a very good reader of people, but he seemed like the type to take the bait.

He did, sweeping a slight bow and gesturing towards the floor. I took his arm, and he led me out into the middle, and, nodding to the DJ, took correct ballroom position, having me face line of dance. **(A.N. If you don't take ballroom and don't know what it means, p.m. me and I will tell you.)**

Where he led, I followed, because he made it easy to do so. Gentle pressure here to tell me which direction we were turning, or giving a light push on my shoulder blade to say when I should spin.

The dance was amazing, with him switching from waltz to fox trot to Viennese waltz and back again. Both of us were panting as the music ended, but he was giving me the softest smile I had ever seen someone give me.

He led me back off the floor, my arm in his, and he found me a chair by the wall and asked if I needed a drink. I told him yes, and he left to go get me one.

It seemed like the life in the room around me went out when he left, then came back with his return. He gave me a glass of cool water, and I thanked him before gulping it down.

The man offered his arm to me again, and I took it, looking confused.

"Come with me?" he asked, almost looking shy.

"Okay." I said quickly, hoping not to embarrass him more. "I will. Where do you want to go?"

"That, my dear girl, is for you to find out." He teased, once again confident and in control. "Trust me, you'll like it."

I wanted to trust him. There was something about him that drew me in, like a moth to a flame, and I was determined to see this through, where ever it might go.

We walked through a lot of the grounds, and eventually he told me to close my eyes, and I had nothing to worry about, because he would lead me.

"Okay." I said, giggling a little as I complied. "Just make sure you don't let me run into a tree, alright?"

"What makes you think I will?" His voice sounded right next to my ear, and I jumped a little.

He gave a light chuckle, then said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hold your waist to make sure you don't trip. Is that alright?"

I answered yes, because I liked it when he had touched me to lead me in the dance, and I already trusted him enough to know he wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

It sent a tingle of pleasure up my spine when his arm slid around my waist from one side, and he took my nearest hand with his free one, lacing our fingers as he led me across the rough terrain.

He held onto me just tightly enough to guide me and remind me he was there, but not so much that it was unpleasant. He probably didn't need to lace our fingers together to help me, but I didn't mind all that much anyway.

"Alright, my dear, hold still and don't open your eyes until I tell you."

I listened to a few switches being flipped, and then a soft glow of light shine on my eyelids.

"You can open them now." He said, taking my hand in his as he came to stand next to me.

Opening my eyes, I saw the most beautiful scene I had ever beheld before.

White Christmas tree lights outlined the rows of a perfect rose garden, a metal pavilion in the middle.

Seeing how hesitant I was to go in, he applied pressure to my hand, and we moved along the well-lit rows until he brought my to the center, taking me up the steps and onto the wrought-iron bench under the pavilion.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, brushing his fingertips along my cheekbone.

I couldn't stand it anymore, and I burst out sobbing, and turned away from him.

He panicked, getting on his knees in front of me and placing his hands on either side of my face.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, trying to get me to look at him. "What did I do wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I said between sobs as I tried to hold them back. "It's all so perfect!"

"Starfire…" his voice trailed off as he looked in my eyes.

"I-I don't even know your name!" I cried, and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs before tilting my face up to his, for he was taller on his knees than I was sitting, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

He tasted like the outdoors, wood smoke and pine trees, and he was gentle, oh, so gentle to me as one hand slid down to the small of my back, the other to the back of my neck to deepen his kiss.

But all to soon he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"My name is Robin." He told me, then kissed my cheek where a stray tear had been glittering.

"Robin," I whispered, "I think I may be in love with you."

He looked surprised. "Starfire, are you sure-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arm around his neck, leaving only a few inches between his face and mine.

"Just Star." I told him softly.

"My Star." He corrected me, then pulled me in to kiss him again. I had been too shocked to really do anything when he did it the first time, but this time I ran my hands through his silky black hair, reveling in the feel of it.

"I've watched you for so long." He whispered to me as we had to part again. "I finally got my Star."

**Cliffie! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you like?**

**R&R!!!! Tell me what you think.**


	5. They did what?

**I know it's short, but if I don't get more reviews, it's all you get.**

**I do not own Teen Titans, obviously.**

Chapter 5

***After the party***

Robin's P.o.v.

I flopped onto my bed, relieved and tired, but so happy I almost couldn't contain it all. She was so warm and sweet, and now I had not only introduced myself, (Well, under a fake name, but still.) I had gotten her phone number and set up a date for the next week, all without having to take off my mask.

She's so amazing, and she was so cute when I kissed her. I almost thought she was going to smack me at first, and she blushed so prettily when I had held her hand as I lead her back to Terra's house. I now owed Vic a new laptop for keeping Raven busy, but it didn't really matter to me, because I got what I wanted in the end.

It was hard when she started to cry, because I thought I had upset her, but it was really nice when I found out that it was because she thought I was so nice to her. She must be really lonely to think that all the simple things I had done for her to be so amazing. It wasn't that much to me.

Okay, new plan. It was going to be my new daily plan to make sure that Star always felt loved and wanted, and that I would always do all I could to try to boost her self esteem.

I didn't know how I would eventually tell her who I actually was, but I hoped that she would understand me enough by then to not be insulted that I hadn't told her who I was to start with.

Star's P.o.v.

I was in a state of pure bliss, I think I hadn't felt this happy since I left my family and struck out on my own, about three years ago.

My family was dysfunctional, to say the least about us all. Blackfire, my older sister, had always been the more beautiful and strong of the two of us, and my parents favored her in almost everything. My father was demanding, controlling, and over-powering just with his mere presence in the room. I could always feel the waves of disapproval roll off him when he saw me, because I wasn't a perfect as my sister.

He was the one that wanted all his daughters and wife to be submissive to his every whim, even if it meant taking what he wanted from my mother when she didn't want to.

I don't know how she did it, but my gorgeous, gentle, amazing mother managed to have my father send me to the school, during the day at least, and I had a more comprehensive education than anyone else in my family, except my sister, because how could daddy give anything to the younger, unwanted daughter that he hadn't already given to his favorite oldest child in the best quality he could provide? I was never that important in his eyes, and I couldn't do a lot of things because of it.

Anyway, long story short, I left, and I haven't looked back since. Remember the meditation that Raven mentioned to keep my powers in check? I inherited that from my father, who just happened to be the king of a planet called Tamaran. I forgot to mention that. My sister was first in line for the throne, which explains the fact that she was spoiled rotten. I have the ability to float, as you've probably already guessed from the session at Raven's house, and I often had a green energy that I could shoot out of my eyes and hands. (A bit odd, I know, but Cyclops from X-men shot out red lasers from his eyes too, so I'm not totally freaky in that aspect.) My sister could do the same, only her energies were a deep, royal purple. All of the royal family was supposed to have the same color of energy, but my mother was below my father's class, and her energy was blue. We never really figured out where the green came from, but I had a younger brother that soon died after he was born, and his energy was red, so I just assume that when my mom was added into the gene pool, it made things just a little wonky.

Raven was, and still is, my mentor in the ways of controlling my energies and putting them to practical use. I had never actually flown, but I think I could if I tried hard enough. She could when she wanted to, because she had the ability to use her energies as a telepath to move things around as she wanted to, or make portals through things. She can even manipulate the very air around her. That's why I backed off so fast when she threatened me into meditating at her house. I don't really need to like she does, but it helps just the same. I had never actually fought her, and I don't plan to. Just watching her train with me is scary enough. On occasion, she goes into my mind to try to straighten up my thoughts for me, because I have a hard time doing it myself.

That's part of the reason we're such good friends, because I've gotten flashes of her memories and thoughts when she's in my head. It's hard for her to talk about her past, with all the terror and hardships she had to face, so we haven't talked about it since she first told me about it. As a matter of fact, we haven't talked about either of our pasts since the first time.

Another thing I get is a natural strength above that of humans, so I have to constantly watch myself so I don't hurt those around me. Also part of the reason I don't really like to hang out with most guys. B.B. and Vic know about it, because Vic is actually part cyborg, just like he said. There was an accident when he was younger, and the left half of his body is pure robot. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there, and he goes to great lengths to hide himself. There's synthetic skin over the metal, and he stays away from sharp objects. B.B. also has his own secret. He can morph into any animal you can think of, along with some you probably can't. Extinct animals included. His favorite happens to be a T-rex with the works.

The phone rang, and I was snapped out of my reverie about our odd little group. I picked up, then nearly dropped it in surprise when I heard my older sister's voice, and it sounded like she had been crying.

"Star, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but something horrible has happened." She gasped out in between sobs. "Mom and Dad are dead, and I don't know what to do. There are men coming into the palace, and they want me to sign something, but they told me I could call you to explain the situation…" her voice trailed off. "Star? Are you still there?"

All I could do was stare at the wall in shock, and the phone slid between my nub fingers to clatter onto the floor below. My world went black.

**Muahahahaha.......... You probably all hate me now, but it gives you an incentive to read the next chapter! R&R please! It means you love me.**


	6. Oh, dear

**I know it's short, but I have ten bajillion things going on right now, so you'll have to deal with it for the moment. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

***Robin's P.o.v.***

I was floating in a sea of happiness, dazedly staring at the ceiling as my thoughts drifted, and my phone rang. I checked the ID, it was Rachel. What could she be doing, calling so early in the moring? My clock read that it was only three. Not that I had been asleep, but it was very irregular for her to call at all odd hours of the morning.

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" I asked, sitting up as I held the phone to my ear.

"You need to come to my house right now." There was a hard, steely edge to her voice, and I got the distinct impression that she was mad at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. This was getting odder and odder the furthur I got into it, and I could have used some answers at this point.

"You'll see when you get here. Come fast." The line went dead, and I hurried to put on all of my clothes and run down to my bike, which was waiting in the garage.

I killed the engine just outside Rachel's house, then hurried up the front steps and knocked.

"You can go in, Raven told me to tell you." A male voice sounded at my elbow, and I jumped, looking all around.

"Up here, Richard." I looked up, and sure enough, Rachel's pet raven was perched over the top of the door, looking down at me.

"Thanks, Bartholmue." I said, and opened the door. The bird flew down and landed on my shoulder.

"She's in her room, if you would be so kind as to carry me there. You know how hard it is for me to fly."

I just nodded, then proceeded to Rachel's room. I wasn't scared of Bartholemue like most people were, because I had helped Rachel save him in the first place.

My eyes lost their focus as I thought back to that time…

I was eleven or twelve then, and just starting to work with Batman, (a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, who is also my adoptive dad.) and we were going to look into a group of thugs that had some weapons too high tech to be their own. Nothing could prepare us for what we heard and saw that night.

***Five years previous***

I was excited, but that was normal for me at the time. I guess it was the thrill of all the good things I now had the ability to do, like the nightly missions we went on the rid the city of evil doers.

There was a certain romance to it, and I drank it all in, body and soul. There couldn't have been anything more important than the work I did now to help others.

We were staking out a warehouse that several of the thugs had gone into during the course of the evening, and there was suddenly a large explosion at the back of the building.

I rushed in, just like I always did when I wasn't supposed to, and was greeted by a wall of flames made with oil and great chunks of twisted metal.

A girl screamed, and I had just enough time to think how odd it was for a woman to be in a warehouse when I was hit on the head, and remembered no more.

When I finally came to, there was a girl with short black hair and indigo eyes staring down at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a monotone, her face showing no expression as she searched my face for something.

"I think so." I said, trying to get up, but then feeling a slash of pain through my chest.

"Okay, never mind. I probably broke a few ribs when that explosion threw me."

"Five, to be exact. Now hold still, I may be able to help you."

What happened next I can only describe as one of the weirdest expiriences of my entire life.

My ribcage was covered in a black, opague light, and I suddenly felt no pain at all. I could only stare, transfixed, as the light glowed brighter, then faded, and the girl slumped into the nearby wall.

"That took more out of me than I thought it would. You had some internal bleeding as well." She said. "You shouldn't be able to feel any pain now, and I'm pretty sure I healed everything. What's your name?"

"I'm Robin." I answered automatically, my head still in a daze over the confusing events. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, huh? I'm Rachel, and I may need your help. I'm looking for a raven that was kidnapped and taken here. He's a friend of mine, and I want him back. Can you help me?"

"Yeah. You helped me, so I'll help you. Where's this friend of yours?"

She gave me a faint smile, and I realized she couldn't be much older than I was myself. I wanted to protect her, just like all the other people that I had done things for, and I vowed then and there with all my twelve-year-old might that I was going to help this girl and her bird, and not just because she helped my to start with, but because it was in my nature to do so.

Looking back now, I can see a lot of the things that were the starting points of many of the qualities I have now. I guess I have the younger version of myself to thank for that. But back to the story.

We searched high and low for the bird, but he was no where to be found. Rachel walked outside the warehouse to check things out, then screamed as something flew into her face. Half the crates around me were covered in the same black light, and then exploded with a crash of air that shook my eardrums, almost like a sonic blast.

I ran to her, finding the girl lying on the ground with a small black bird in her arms. I could only assume it was the one she had been looking for, and I carried her out at a dead run as the warehouse exploded in a rush of fire behind me.

The blast was tremendous, and I only had a little time to shoot out my grappler and get away.

***End Flashback***

We had managed to get away safely, and from that time on, Rachel and I had been fast friends, and Bartholemue was one of my greatest advisers next to Bruce.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I found in Rachel's room.

Rachel was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and Star, my Star, was laying on the bed, asleep. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy, and I knew she had been crying about something from the tear streaks that ran down her cheeks.

"What happened, Rach?" I asked softly, trying not to wake up Star.

"Star got a call tonight from a sister she hasn't seen or spoken to in years. There's something about her that you don't know, and I haven't seen fit to tell you about. Star isn't human. Like me, she's from a different planet, not that you could really tell by looking at her, and she's also royalty on that planet. Someone assassinated both her parents last night, and they want Star to come home and sign something with her sister, probably to have them give up their claim to the throne."

"Well, then why did you want me to be here? What part do I have to play?"

"You are going to go with us."

**How's that for a cliff-hanger? Don't worry, I'll have a big chapter next, so you can't yell at me. If I get ten reviews for this chapter, I will update soon, but not before then. So R&R! Please!**


	7. Preparation

**Yes, I know it's rather short, but I promise the next one will be bigger.**

**I love Robin, but that doesn't mean I own TT **

Chapter 7

***Star's P.o.v.***

There was only the abyss, a harsh blackness that fought to tear my soul apart into small pieces. Funny thing is, I almost welcomed the pain, because it proved that I was still alive, at least to some affect.

Raven had probably found me just after I collapsed, but I hoped she wouldn't blame Robin. She might have thought it was his fault, but maybe I underestimate her telepathy. We've had some very interesting things happen when she gives me a reading of any kind. Then again, she usually knows what I'm going to feel before I do any way.

Can people feel when they're dead? I don't think so, but it isn't like I have any real expirience to go off of. Could she tell if I was dead or not? It would be sad if I was, but again, it wasn't like I could really tell.

Wait a minute, I think I can hear someone calling me. It sounded a lot like Robin, but how could he know about what happened?

The voice changed, and this time it sounded like Raven. I still didn' t want to wake up, but a force was pulling me to the surface.

I could hear two voices calling me now, but my mind was reluctant to return to the world of light.

***Robin's P.o.v.***

Raven and I were just emerging from our trance-like state when Star started to move again, this time like she was actually going to wake up, but then she settled down again.

"She's being pretty stubborn about not waking up, Ray." I said, giving her a worried look. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"You and I managed to call her back, so she isn't in any immediate danger." She said, looking like she was about to collapse. "Star's just sleeping at the moment. You should leave her alone until she comes around. I'm going to get some sleep myself, so try not to konk out until she gets up. I don't know how long we can keep her stable if she doesn't wake up soon." The door slid shut behind her, and I sat in a hardbacked chair for a long wait.

Ray had finally decided that Star wasn't going to wake up without some external help, so she had been in a trance for a long time trying to reach her.

After several hours, Ray said that Star was beyond her reach. I refused to give up on her, however, and Ray finally decided to try a joined telepathic bond to call her back. I looked and the clock and realized we had been at it for at least five hours before she responded.

It was going to be a long time before she was fully awake, and I decided to get some sleep myself before she woke up.

***Starfire's P.o.v.***

I awoke to a deep thrumming sound, in a bed that wasn't my own. I was too numb with pain to even really care all that much.

I heard breathing, turned to look, and nearly started crying with happiness. Robin was sittting in a chair just by the bed, his eyes covered with his black mask, but I knew it was him. But how did he get here? And more importantly, where was I?

He moved, then opened his eyes and started, not expecting me to be up.

"Hey, baby. How long have you been up?" he asked, looking concerned, which was odd, because he was the one that looked like he had been through the ringer.

"No. When did you get here, and where am I?" I asked him, running a hand through my tangled hair and wincing at how messy it was.

"Ray called me just after you collapsed, told me what happened, and asked me to come over. Because of your unique," He flashed me a suggestive smile, then continued. "body type, we couldn't take you to the hospital, so I had you brought over to my house, which is where we are now." He had also noticed me wince at my hair, so he grabbed a brush from the bedside table and sat behind me, just far away enough to have space to move the brush between us.

"Ray also said she wanted to discuss plans about travelling to your planet to help your sister." He finished with the brush and pulled me to his chest, chin over my shoulder so I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"What else did she say?" I ask, tilting my head back to look at him.

"I'm going to go with the both of you, and a few others Ray has some kind of contact with. Calling you back took a lot out of the both of us, so she's asleep right now. Speaking of which," He said, planting a kiss on my nose, "You should probably get some yourself. We can discuss plans tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, snuggling back into him. I was pretty numb at the moment, which meant I wasn't really ready to fight any kind of a proposal to prolong the time I had before the news from my sister kicked in, but I was also very tired, and it didn't take me long to drift off again, this time in my lover's arms.

***Robin's P.o.v.***

I could tell that Star was really out of it when she woke up, I can imagine that she was still pretty numb at this point, which could account for her willingness to do what I suggested.

She must have been pretty tired, though, because she soon fell asleep in my arms. I knew I wouldn't be too far behind, and only wanted to get a little more comfortable before I fell asleep.

We would both need it, who knew what trials the next day would bring for us all.

**I'm so happy I ten reviews for the last chapter. Can we do it again? Come on, you know you want to push the button.**


End file.
